Cafuné
by anoncikiciw
Summary: Tentang Taehyung dan dua hal terindah yang dimilikinya; Jeon Jungkook, dan rambut Jeon Jungkook. VKook/TaeKook. Fluff maybe.


__**Cast:**__

 _ _V as Kim Taehyung__

 _ _Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook__

 **Summary:**

Tentang Taehyung dan dua hal terindah yang dimilikinya; Jeon Jungkook, dan rambut Jeon Jungkook. Vkook. Fluff maybe.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member BTS bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

 **Cafuné**

Sepasang kaki berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen Seoul. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Jungkook merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dengan boneka kelinci kecil yang tergantung. Ia membuka pintu bernomor 301 dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sofa dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah cerah sedang duduk santai sambil meminum sekaleng _cola_.

"Aku bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah _cola_ -ku yang kusimpan untuk malam ini, Taehyung," kata Jungkook sambil memutar bola matanya pelan.

Alih-alih merespon tebakan Jungkook, Taehyung meletakkan colanya di atas meja dan memanggil Jungkook dengan tangannya. "Kemarilah, _bunny_."

"Berhenti memanggilku _bunny_ , aku bukan kelinci," jawab Jungkook sambil duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan mengambil kaleng _cola_ yang tadi diletakkan di meja. "Kenapa kau habiskan _cola_ nya, menyebalkan!"

Taehyung tertawa. Ia merangkul bahu pemuda di sebelahnya itu dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Aku akan membelikanmu _cola_ lain kali."

Jungkook mendengus sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memainkannya. "Lebih baik kau tidak berbohong kali ini, Tae. Seingatku, seminggu yang lalu kau bilang akan membelikanku _yangkkochi_ , dan kurasa terakhir kali aku memakan _yangkkochi_ itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

Jari-jari panjang Taehyung mulai menyentuh wajah Jungkook dan mencubit pelan hidungnya yang mancung dan pipinya yang sedikit tembam. "Kau tahu masalah keuanganku akhir-akhir ini, sayang. Apa kau benar-benar ingin memakan _yangkkochi_?"

"Tidak," jawab Jungkook sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam rangkulan pemuda berambut merah itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau bisa menepati kata-katamu atau tidak."

"Kau memintanya di saat yang kurang tepat, Kook," ujar Taehyung sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas kepala Jungkook. Kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat tanpa perintah ketika ia menghirup suatu aroma dari surai coklat Jungkook yang lembut. "Kau mengganti aroma sampomu? Sejak kapan?"

Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada ponselnya, Jungkook menjawab singkat, "Sejak hari ini."

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah Jungkook mengatakan itu. Taehyung sibuk menikmati aroma baru yang disukainya itu, sementara sang pemilik aroma masih berkutat dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

Beberapa menit mereka lalui seperti itu, sunyi tanpa suara apapun—kecuali suara piano dari _game_ yang dimainkan si pemuda kelinci. Hingga akhirnya permainan piano tersebut terlalu lelah untuk dimainkan, sehingga tulisan _game over_ pun terpampang pada layar ponsel Jungkook, membuatnya mengerang kesal dan melempar ponselnya itu ke sembarang tempat. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di sofa dengan paha Taehyung sebagai bantalnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas dada, dan kedua matanya pun dipejamkan.

Dalam posisi tersebut, Taehyung dengan senang hati menyentuh dan mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook yang ada di atas pahanya. Tangannya mengelus rambut coklat kesukaannya itu dengan lembut—sesekali ia usak kepala itu pelan karena gemas. Dan tangannya melakukan hal-hal tersebut secara berulang.

Jungkook sudah hampir tertidur nyenyak jika saja Taehyung tidak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Hari ini, apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Mata besarnya menatap manik hitam Taehyung yang semakin hari semakin memikatnya. Ia menatapnya selama beberapa detik. Dalam beberapa detik itu pula, Taehyung tersenyum untuk membalas tatapan pemuda kelinci itu, dengan tangan yang masih tetap berada di sela-sela helai rambutnya.

"Taehyung, bagaimana kalau aku jadi kekasihmu?"

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya heran. Tangannya berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali memainkan surai lembut Jungkook. "Kukira kau sudah jadi kekasihku sejak kau mengizinkanku untuk tinggal bersamamu."

Sontak Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Taehyung dengan wajah kesal—yang sebenarnya, sangat menggemaskan bagi Taehyung.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau tidak ingat bahwa kau sendiri yang seenaknya membawa barang-barangmu kesini dan tidur di ranjangku tanpa bertanya? Kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun meminta izin padaku untuk tinggal disini, bodoh," kata Jungkook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku meminta izin padamu untuk tinggal disini?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus bagian bawah dagu Jungkook seperti anak kucing.

Dengan cepat Jungkook menepis tangan nakal itu dan merubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi Taehyung. "Tidak."

"Jeon Jungkook, apa aku boleh tinggal disini bersamamu mulai sekarang?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyentuh surai lembut Jungkook dan memainkannya.

"Hentikan, Taehyung."

Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Jungkook, Taehyung memeluk pemuda berambut coklat itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas bahu Jungkook sebelum berkata, "Jeon Jungkook, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Jungkook terdiam untuk sesaat, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tak dapat terlihat oleh Taehyung. Dua detik kemudian, Jungkook menghapus senyumnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung—membuat pelukan Taehyung terlepas begitu saja. "Kau kira aku akan menolak?"

Senyuman lebar terpatri pada wajah Taehyung, menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi dan menyipitkan kedua mata indahnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak pernah bisa menolak kata-kataku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung menarik Jungkook agar menyandar pada dada bidangnya, sementara kedua tangannya kembali memainkan helai-helai rambut Jungkook dan membuat si pemilik rambut mendengus pelan—namun tetap tak menolak.

"Kau menyukaiku atau rambutku?" tanya Jungkook.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Taehyung menjawab, "Tentu saja keduanya."

Jungkook terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum ia akhirnya kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku mencukur habis rambutku?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan melakukannya," jawabnya santai.

Jungkook kembali terdiam untuk berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar, tapi ia tak ingin kalah dalam dialog ini. "Tentu aku harus melakukannya saat mengikuti wajib militer, ingat?"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu mengikutinya?"

"TAEHYUNG!" bentaknya sambil berdiri tiba-tiba.

Suara tawa langsung meluncur dari bibir Taehyung setelah Jungkook membentaknya. Tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook agar ia kembali duduk di sampingnya, yang dituruti dengan enggan oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. "Kau harus menjalani wajib militer bersamaku, Jeon, aku tidak ingin kau terluka saat aku tak bersamamu."

"Dasar berlebihan," gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, _bunny_ ," kata Taehyung sambil menyisir rambut _kelincinya_ dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Biar saja," balasnya ketus.

Setelah Jungkook berkata begitu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka berdua sudah sangat sering mengalami perdebatan kecil seperti itu, sehingga mereka sudah sangat terbiasa. Jungkook—yang tadi melempar ponselnya entah kemana—kembali memainkan _game_ yang sama di ponsel Taehyung sambil bersandar pada pemilik ponsel. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menonton Jungkook yang asyik memainkan _game_ dalam pelukannya. Sesekali, Taehyung mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook sambil menikmati aroma rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungkook yang menyadarinya langsung berhenti bermain dan berusaha menoleh ke belakang. "Tae?"

"Aku mencintaimu, _bunny_ ," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya pada kepala Jungkook.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Jungkook, dan ia terkekeh kecil sebelum ia mengatakan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim."

.

 _ **Cafuné**_ _(n.)_

 _the act of tenderly running one's fingers through someone's hair_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Anon: Kuk, tukeran yuk anon juga kepengen dipeluk Tetet :(

JK: *dadah-dadah sama Taehyung* Tetep dukung TaeKook ya muah

Anon: *ikutan dadah-dadah*

TERIMA KASIH UDAH BACAAA *CIUM READERS SATU SATU* sampe ketemu di ff lainnya, teman-teman :3

P.S.: siapapun tolong kasih tau aku kalo ternyata ini ga termasuk fluff ya :)


End file.
